In her dreams
by JadeTheNinja
Summary: There's a reason to Rangikus regular napping each day. The reason? A certain silver fox of a Shinigami ONESHOT GinxRan


**Hello minna-san! I have another fanfiction for you all! My fist GinRan one, so, I hope you like it and that I didnt disappoint all you GinRan fans out there!~ Anyway, please enjoy :) **

**In her dreams**

Lush green grass swayed gently in the cool breeze that had slowly picked up around them. The soft breeze blowing a few strands of stray blonde hair into the woman's face which were quickly brushed aside by cold, long fingers which gently stroked along the persons cheek bone. A relaxed, half smile formed on the woman's pale pink full lips as her eyes slowly fluttered open, revealing two light grey blue spheres which looked up fondly at the face of the mans who's lap she was using as pillow.

Long, bony fingers continued to brush gently over her cheek bone, leaving a cool touch. The mans lavender grey hair, swaying lightly in the breeze, his slitted eyes, staring down at the woman on his lap. Thin lips forming a long mysterious smile which stretched across his slender face. To other people, he was creepy; she however, saw another side to this mysterious snake man.

"ya' so beautiful Ran-Chan" The man spoke, his voice not too loud so to disrupt the quiet, relaxed atmosphere the two had around themselves in this small paradise where only the two of them existed. At his words, a faint red rushed to her cheeks, warming them under his cold touch.

"Even more when ya' blush~" He half teased her with a light chuckle, the woman's smile grew slightly at the compliment. She was complimented a lot, by a lot of people, but the words from him meant the most to her. Pushing her hand against the ground to support herself, she slowly sat up, removing herself from his lap to sit beside him, turning to look at his face.

"Do you always have to say things like that whenever I see you~?" She asked, a fake pout on her lips, her light blue grey eyes; sparkling with the happiness of seeing him.

"I'm only speakin' tha truth, Ran-Chan~ No need ta pout" His voice sounded almost teasing, his wide smile growing more into a grin. The woman; Rangiku Matsumoto, rolled her eyes, a light chuckle escaping her lips.

"Yare yare~" Was all she replied, not wanting to push away the man's compliment.

"Did ya' have a good sleep?" Gin Ichimaru asked, reaching his hand out to move Rangiku's golden locks away from her eyes, cold touch ghosting lightly over her skin before he proceeded to run his long, spindly fingers through her lush locks.

"Ne, it was alright Arigatou~ Better now that I'm here with you again~" She spoke, her voice soft and tuneful, almost sounding as if she were singing. With her words, she leant into him slightly, her shoulder touching his. Gin, feeling her closer, raised his arm to wrap it around her.

"Imma' glad, I thought for a while tha' I wasn't gonna see ya' today" He admitted, holding her close to his skinny frame, Rangiku nestled herself into him, leaning her head lightly against his shoulder.

"well, I'm here now~ I promised I'd see you everyday and I'm not going to break that~" She murmured, nuzzling her head lightly against her shoulder, her eyes fluttering closed once again.

"I bet cha Taichou simply loves tha' then" Gin chuckled lightly, though his face looked slightly sad, though it was hard to spot that emotion through the grin he wore.

"That he does~!" She chirped with a laugh, her laughter so bright it almost seemed as though the sun was shining brighter. Gins smile softened slightly as he looked down at the beauty relaxing beside him.

"I wish I could see you more..." She murmured quietly, eyes opening slightly, cat like eyes staring absentmindedly out over the open grassy field.

"And I wish ta' see ya' more..." He replied, the smile that was forever on his face seeming to disappear as he also looked out over the view. Her clothes ruffling as she moved, she moved to look at his face, blue grey eyes scanning the features of his face, taking everything in, almost as though she only had this moment to remember what he looked like.

Feeling the woman's gaze on him, he turned his head slightly, his gaze falling onto her face, raising his freehand, he gently layed it against the blondes cheek, to which she then leant her head lightly into his long bony hand.

"I miss you..." She half whispered, a sad expression taking over her features. Gin, hearing her words, frowned, opening his eyes slightly to look at her properly, revealing the light blue eyes that always remained hidden behind his eyelids.

"I know..." Was all he murmured back, his thumb gently caressing her cheek as she leant her head into his hand.

"At least we still get this bit of time together, ne?" Gin asked, causing a small barely visible smile to form on the lieutenants full lips.

"I guess that's true~" She confirmed, her eyes finally meeting his.

"I love you" She spoke with a small, sad smile on her lips. A smile returned to the sly foxes at her words, a more natural smile to what he usually wore.

"I love ya' too" He replied, nearing his face near hers were he captured her full lips in a short yet sweet kiss, to which Rangiku returned. Both of their eyes closing as they enjoyed this small moment together. Pulling back slightly from her, he rested his forehead against hers, their noses touching.

Rangiku took a couple seconds to clear her mind from Gins sweet kiss before opening her eyes, blue grey spheres looking up at him, showing to him all her emotions.

"I'm going to have to go soon" she spoke; the words that both hated to hear but knew were coming.

"I know, until tomorra then, ne?" Gin asked, his smile widening slightly, once again, hiding the mans emotions, Rangiku gave the slightest nod.

"Until tomorrow~" She chimed in, lightly pecking the foxes lips once more.

"Now, go ta' sleep, Ran-Chan~" He spoke, his voice quite soothing to the FukuTaichou who let slowly let her eyes fall closed, in the comfort of his arms, she quickly fell asleep...

...Her eyes soon fluttering open again to reveal herself in a different place.

The office.

She sat up on the couch where she had fallen asleep; stretching her arms lazily, a yawn escaping her full lips. Lips that still held a lingering feeling from her love. Raising a hand to lightly touch her lips, she smiled lightly. Her daytime naps had become a regular occurrence for a reason.

"Until tomorrow, Gin~" She whispered quietly to herself in the empty office.

**So there you have my first GinRan Fanfic! Incase you didnt get it, Rangiku takes a nap everyday so she can go see Gin in here dreams... So yeah :) Please review and let me know what you thought! And Arigatou for reading!**

**StarNinja**


End file.
